ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraseven 21
"Are you okay, my friend?" —Ultraseven 21 to Neos is an Ultra-Crusader featured in the Direct-to-DVD ultra series Ultraman Neos. He greatly resembles the original Ultraseven. History Ultraman Neos Ultraseven 21 was originally a member of the Space Garrison and the Space Security Department. When he was about to be assigned to protect the planet Earth, some emergency prevented him from leaving his post. So, the Security Department requested assistance from the Warrior Command Group. The protection of the Earth fell into the hands of Ultraman Neos, but once Seven 21 was clear, he too traveled to Earth to act as Neos’ backup. The red giant appeared to Neo's host, unleashing the his transformation device sealed within him and instructing him to transform to fight the first Dark Matter monster to appear in Japan. The red giant aided the hero several times, but didn’t go into actual battle until Neos was being double teamed by the monsters Sazora and Nozera. The two heroes managed to vanquish both monsters. All the while 21 took on several human forms, often time taking the image of some one involved with the current situation HEART was investigating. Ultraseven 21 would continue to aid Neos on and off again until Menschheit’s assassin, Gurale, almost killed Neos. While the red and silver hero managed to vanquish the golden kaiju, he was left wounded. 21 appeared before the dying with Zoffy, giving him much needed energy. On 21's suggestion, Zoffy returned to the Land of Light to gather up the needed life energy to fully heal Neos, warning him not to fight until he returned. Thus, when Menschheit arrived on Earth, it was up to Ultraseven 21 to thwart his attacks. However, Menschheit’s powerful and bizarre attacks easily overpowered 21. Even when Neos was summoned to his side, both were almost killed at the feet of the warlord. However, an unexpected ally would soon help: the last of the people of Zamu The last member of the race sacrificed himself to recharge both Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21. With renewed strength, the pair threw several different energy attacks at the fiend. At long last, Menschheit was killed and the Earth saved. Ultraman Neos separated from his host. Their missions completed, Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21 returned to Nebula M78 to await further orders. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light. Upon arrival, he displayed the defeated Ultraman Taro in his clutch. Enraged, the Ultramen tried to assault Belial. Ultraseven 21 was fighting alongside Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Xenon and Ultraman Max. Despite their numbers and skills, they all were defeated by Belial and couldn't do anything to him. When Belial took the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light turned into a frozen world freezing all the Ultramen. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, , Ultraseven 21, Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon, restored, were among those who went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Profile *Home world: Land of Light, Nebula M78 *Department: Space Security Service *Age: 18,000 years *Height: 56 m *Weight: 57,000 tons *Age: 18 000 years old *Flight Speed: Mach 26 (Mach 24 in the pilot film) *Traveling speed: Mach 7.7 *Under water speed: Mach 2.5 *Jumping distance: 1300 m (1100 m in the pilot film) Techniques *Adorium Ray:Ultraseven 21 can fire a beam of energy called the Adorium Ray from the beam lamp on his forehead. The exact strength of this is unknown. *Rejia Shot: Ultraseven 21 can fire a beam of energy called the Rejia Shot from L-shape (his left arm upright, his rig). *Energy Blasts: Ultraseven 21 can fire blasts of missile-strength energy from his hands. *Verzard: The blade on Ultraseven 21’s head, the Verzard, can be removed and thrown at enemies. It will then return to him, allowing him to place on his head again. *Size Change: Ultraseven 21 can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant monster and back again at will. *Human Form: When needed, Ultraseven 21 can take on the form of any human. He has no set human form and can change its appearance at will. Through out the series he took on several different forms of age and gender. *Super Speed: Ultraseven 21 can run at super human speeds for an extended distance, running like a blur, he move fast enough to pass by automated turrets undetected. Human forms that Ultraseven 21 used *Mysterious Girl (Episode 2, portrayed by Mariya Izawa) *Shin Kenmochi (Episode 4, portrayed by Masaoka Kunio) *Sean (Episode 6, portrayed by Earl Scott) *Masato Usami (Episode 8, Portrayed by Take Uketa ) syoujo.jpg|The Mysterious girl in Ep.2 13377.jpg|Shin Kenmochi (Episode 4) shown.jpg|Sean in Episode 6. usami.jpg|Usami in Ep. 8 thumbnail.aspx.jpg Gallery Thumbnail.aspx.jpg Ultraseven21.jpg Ultraseven 21.jpg Toy release info The toy was released by Bandai on 2004. And it's never be resculpted or repainted again. The Ultra was also released as an Ultraman Head Collection. The figure was released and bundled along with the other Ultras containing in the Immortal Ultra Warriors Set. 2006512052265283.jpg|Ultra Hero Series Ultraseven 21 DSC06507.jpg|Immortal Ultra Warriors 2 (Bundled with other Ultras included in the set) img0030162938355.jpg|Ultra Hero Series Ultraseven 21 (Classic) 21.png Trivia *While Ultraman Neos is based on the original Ultraman, Ultraseven 21 is based on Ultraseven, the two original Ultras created by Eiji Tsuburaya. His similarities can be seen on his Eyes and his Eye Slugger. *Ultraseven 21 is the only Ultra, to have no fixed human form. *Like Ultraman Neos, Ultraseven 21 is redesigned in 2001. *It is thought UltraSeven 21 maybe the first son of UltraSeven. *According to M-78.jp (Link: http://m-78.jp/ultraheroes), Ultraseven 21 was the 21st Ultra warrior. Ironically, his name 21 was also the number of the Ultra warriors introduced. Also See Ultraseven (character) Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Secondary Ultras